Knowing
by UrameshiiBiki
Summary: How would you know if you're missing out on something? The so-called "Ice King" eventually finds out... (Warning: 100% cheeze!)


Synopsis: Rukawa gets wet in the rain and realizes he's human, after all... (go figure, just read!) They say that if your head gets wet, you go crazy, probably that's true for me. Warning: 100% cheese. ^____^  
  
Knowing  
  
A walking chunk of ice. I wonder what gave people the perception that I'm all just a block of solid water, mindless and cold of everything around. They just don't know who they're looking at.  
  
---  
  
"Hmph." It's raining again! The heck with rain, always in the nick of time to ruin my day... Ruin my day? What the heck am I talking about?  
  
Shaking my head, I proceeded to walk home. Well, it's not usual for me to walk, especially on a cold, rainy night; I have my bicycle, after all. I don't know, I guess I'm too lazy to pedal on the slippery streets, and at this time. It's just a bit of rain...how could that hurt?  
  
Wrong move. The rain got stronger. Since when did I get the wrong impulse? I, Rukawa Kaede, super rookie, no.1 in all of Japan, get wrong idea about something as small as the rain?  
  
"Ku'so," I muttered, and started to increase my pace to reach shelter. Lucky for me, there was a waiting shed nearby, much to my relief.  
  
Another wrong move. That do'ahou was there, soaking wet like I was. I'd let the earth swallow him whole now...  
  
The redhead gave me a surprised look, which quickly turned into a glare. "Ne, kitsune! What are you doing here?" I had the urge to tweak his nose. "What does it look like, 'ahou?" "Teme, kitsune!" he began to step forward to grab my collar. Exhausted, I just let evything happen.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" I spat out, my heart beating uncontrollably. What was happening? Was...was I scared of him?  
  
He apparently stopped, his clenched fist slowly falling to his side. He unhanded my collar, much to my relief. My breathing started to calm down now. Thank God I didn't get beaten to fine pulp.  
  
"Gomen," a silent mutter came out from him. Huh? Can this redheaded devil have "Gomen" in his vocabulary? Instead of kicking him, I responded to say, "Don't mention it."  
  
Weird, I never felt the urge to forgive someone, especially the person I consider a threat to my basketball career. Am I turning softie or what?  
  
A long silence later, and Sakuragi spoke up. "I'm really envious of you, Rukawa." What? This walking block of ice, you're envious of? Hmm...I do have good looks, and great big deal of fans, and money...but that bullhead is the last person I'd hear this from.  
  
"Why?" I asked, with a slightly bemused face. "You just don't know how lucky you are, having everything I don't." He sat on the concrete, his soft eyes on the wet street. I've never seen anyone so fragile before, neither had I experienced it myself. "What do you mean?" "You don't know?" his tone started to change sarcastic, his expression darkened. "Well, let me tell you. You've got everything: the looks, the girls, the talent... and me? Could you consider me like you are? I'm not even this close!" he stretched his arms as wide as he could, and his voice suddenly turned into a whine.  
  
"I know that." I answered coolly. "Oh," he said, quite disgruntled. He seemed a bit fidgety, but who cares? I don't, that's for sure. I thought, long and hard for something to ask him. "Why are you saying this to me?"  
  
I guess it hit him. He stopped dead, seeming like a mannequin, didn't even blink for a minute there.  
  
"You okay, 'ahou?" I knelt to have a look at him. He doesn't seem to breathe.  
  
Then everything seemed to stop. His eyes, those brown eyes met my blue ones swiftly, and...  
  
...And he kissed me.  
  
"What are you doing?!" I said, and pushed him away. I can't believe this redhead would do such a thing! "Gomen," he stood up and bowed quickly. "I'm really sorry, Rukawa." I could see his face streaked with a few drops of water... He ran into the heavy drops of rain.  
  
I just stood there, rooted on the spot where he kissed me. My eyes were wide open, a rush of emotions flooded through me.  
  
---  
  
The next day, the 'ahou didn't come for practice. I didn't even see him come to school for the next few days.  
  
Strange... I began to feel worried.  
  
I had the urge to strangle myself, having felt pity over that simpleton redhead. I couldn't feel pity towards my enemy! I was born to fight back, nothing more.  
  
And yet, I missed the rowdiness of that do'ahou.  
  
I hated the do'ahou, right? I hated every inch of his skin, his annoying laughter, his undiscovered talent... everything. I hated him because I'm envious of him: he can tell everything he wants to, he's sympathetic, he's a simpleton who's got friends...  
  
...And I've got none. I don't have anyone to be there for me. I don't know how it is to be loved, by someone else...  
  
I'm missing the chance to be loved... Baka kitsune!  
  
It hit me, thank God. I love that do'ahou. I've been hiding under my ego for months, because I can't express myself to him. Because I've been careful of my status. Because, I'm afraid that he won't accept me...my supposed archenemy.  
  
Now I know how he feels. I know now... I can't make the wrong move again.  
  
I snapped out of my trance. Luck was on my side, I guess; it was the end of practice. I quickly dressed up and stuffed my things in my gym bag. I ran out of the gym as fast as I could, without any word.  
  
"I wonder what's up with Rukawa. He didn't seem to sleep a wink all week." I heard Mitsui-sempai's voice form behind.  
  
I could only smile at that.  
  
---  
  
It's been an hour since I've been looking for Sakuragi's house. And thank God I arrived, still alive. It was a small apartment building a few blocks from my place. His door, 102; I finally reached it.  
  
I knocked on the faded mahogany door. It was 7:30, and pitch-black outside the apartment. A squeak of shoes was all I heard inside the apartment. I couldn't bring myself to call out to Hanamichi; I'm still confused about everything.  
  
"Yes?" he opened a crack of the door. His eyes widened at the sight of me, and he slammed the door on my face.  
  
"Sakuragi, we need to talk." I said in my infamous cold tone. Beneath that, I was still contemplating on my feelings for him. "We don't need to," he said behind the door. "I already said I was sorry, you don't need to shame me again." "You don't understand," I said, this time with a small hint of desperation.  
  
"I do, don't worry," he said, sadly. "I guess I was crazy to do a thing like that..." "Iie, Hanamichi," I gulped, hoping that he would hear me well, even with my soft voice. I hope I wouldn't cause a scandal. "I love you."  
  
A small gasp was heard from the otherside. I was now willing for the floor to swallow me. Just later, Sakuragi opened the door.  
  
He had a soft look on his face, akin to cherubic. "I don't want to expect anything," he said, blushing slightly. "But, I hope you mean it. You just don't know how much I love you."  
  
A small smile escaped from my lips. "I know, Hana. I know."  
  
- Spur-of-the-moment sap... Nevertheless, this is my first SD fic, so bear with it! Anything from raves to rants, I'll accept! Btw, this is one-shot, yaoi, and need I put a disclaimer? This is a fanfic, it's evident that I don't own SD! (much to my dismay) Reviews pleeeze! Thanks! ^____________^ 


End file.
